blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Race for the Golden Treasure/Trivia
Trivia * Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington and Zeg don't appear in this episode. * Going by production order, this is the seventeenth episode of the third season. * From this episode onward, due to DHX Media taking over the animation, the new animation style introduced in Animal Island will be used, despite Tow Truck Tough using the original animation style. Additionally, the Bighorn Trucks retain their original designs instead of being redone for a more realistic appearance, though with a few tweaks. * This is the third appearance of Pegwheel after Race to the Top of the World and Treasure Track. It's also the second appearance of his crew after the former episode. * This episode marks the first time Blaze and AJ sing the travel song onscreen, as well as the first time someone else sings it with them. * A pirate-themed remix of Hit The Road is used in this episode for the travel song. * The colors of the keys match the motif of the locations where they're found at. * This is the third time Blaze is shown singing onscreen. The first was in Truck Rangers, and the second was in Treasure Track. ** It's also the second time AJ is shown singing onscreen after Truck Rangers. * Seventh time a bighorn shows up, and the second appearance of the Pirate Bighorns. ** The first was Stuntmania!. ** The second was The Team Truck Challenge. ** The third was Sneezing Cold. ** The fourth was Monster Machine Christmas. ** The fifth was Treasure Track. ** The sixth was Catch That Cake!. * This is the third episode to elapse from day to night after Race to the Top of the World and The Bouncing Bull Racetrack. * This is the first episode of 2018. * The scene where Blaze, AJ and Pegwheel stop the Pirate Bighorns is roughly the same pattern as Race to the Top of the World where the Monster Machines tried to stop Pegwheel and the pirates. Blaze's aiming problems are the same, the phrase "Yo ho, vortex!" is the same pattern as "Yo ho, underpants!", and the Pirate Bighorns take the place of the pirates, with the captain being fought last. * The theme song is updated as of this episode, to coencide with the new animation style: ** The spotlight Blaze stands under and the jungle that Stripes hops through are more realistic. ** Starla is in a desert canyon instead of a forest. ** Blaze and Darington are in a forest instead of a desert. ** Trees have been added behind Blaze and Zeg as they smash through the tires. ** In the Monster Dome, Watts races alongside Blaze with Gabby driving her, replacing Gabby's ATV. She also appears with the other Monster Machines as they jump over Crusher and Pickle. She'll make her official television debut 2 episodes later, in Fast Friends. * It's revealed Blaze can use his Blazing Speed to speed up the vehicle he's riding on. * If examined closely, Blaze and AJ’s pirate hats have illustrations of kracken tentacles. * This is the third episode to air at 1:00 PM after Sneezing Cold and Spark Bug. * This marks Pegwheel's last appearance to date. * This is the first episode to use Nickelodeon's 2017-present ending tag. * Despite airing in 2018, the episode was produced in 2017 according to the credits. Running Gags * Pegwheel and his crew randomly singing. * Crusher missing the ship and hooking a tickling octopus. Allusions Goofs * In Treasure Track there were four Pirate Bighorns, but here there are only three, suggesting that this is a different group. *In some scenes, the feather on Blaze's hat moves as he drives; in others, it does not. *When Blaze is using Blazing Speed on Pegwheel's ship, AJ is wearing his regular helmet, and not his pirate hat. * When the pirate crew are looking at the vortex, their voices are swapped. * When the Blazing Speed engine deploys, the boosters sink back in a bit once they light up. Also, the spoiler wasn’t shown flipping up. ** The same error happens in The 100 Egg Challenge. * AJ’s skin is unusually darker in some scenes. Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 3 trivia Category:Trivia